I'm With You
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: SupernaturalxHigh School Musical Crossover Songfic! /Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, But I'm, I'm with you/ DeanxSharpay, mentions TroyxSharpay and RyanxGabriella


_Title: I'm With You_

_Summary: SupernaturalxHigh School Musical Crossover Songfic! /Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, But I'm, I'm with you/ DeanxSharpay, mentions TroyxSharpay and RyanxGabriella_

_Genre: Angst, Romance_

_Rating: T_

_---_

**Silent Knight: I only own this songfic and the idea for this songfic; everything else - like the song "I'm With You" - belongs to their respected owners. :)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**_  
_

* * *

**I'm With You**

**Songfic**

**

* * *

**

_**I'm standin' on the bridge**_

_**I'm waitin' in the dark**_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now**_

_**There's nothing but the rain**_

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

Sharpay Evans waited for her brother, Ryan Evans, to come pick her up. Tears fell down her face as she shivered, the cold rain pelting her lithe form. She had gone to her boyfriend's grave, saw someone - or something - there, staring at her, and she ran. In the heat of the moment, that person looked strangely like Troy Bolton, her dead boyfriend. She chuckled dryly to herself, shaking her head and running a hand through her now-wet blond hair. One year. For one year, she never visited her boyfriend's grave, but the day she does, she starts seeing him everywhere again. God, just her luck.

Sharpay continued to wait for her brother, waiting on a bridge near the cemetery, but there was no sound; not even the sound of footsteps approaching her, anything to let her know that Ryan was coming. She strained herself to hear over the deafening noise of the rain, but still; nothing. Only rain, nothing else. The blond closed her eyes, allowing more tears to come before opening her eyes again, looking up at the sky, her eyes stinging every time droplets would fall into her eyes.

_**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**I'm tryin' to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I'm, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**Hmm hmm hmm**_

Finally, she looked down at the bridge, sad. It seemed like Ryan wasn't going to show. He was probably too caught up with Gabriella Montez, his girlfriend. Her shoulders hunched as she toyed absentmindedly with her fingers, still shivering. She was definitely going to catch a cold, she was sure. After growing tired, she began to move her hands up and down her cold, bare arms, awkwardly standing in place on the bridge. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her Sunday - on her birthday, no less - out in the dark when its raining, by herself.

"Happy fucked up birthday to me." Sharpay whispered to herself, letting her back lean against the bridge's railing, her hands still running up and down her arms, trying in vain to get her warmer. Still, no footsteps were heard, only the rain and her own deep breathing, followed by some sniffles.

This was probably the worst birthday ever.

_**I'm looking for a place**_

_**I'm searching for a face**_

_**Is anybody here I know?**_

_**'Cause nothing's going right**_

_**And everything's a mess**_

_**And no one likes to be alone**_

Sharpay was always known to have many people around her, gushing about how beautiful she looked, how nice her blond hair looked in the light, how great her eyeliner made her so-called "mesmerizing" blue eyes pop. But then Troy came in her life, and he told her the truth about everything, never sugarcoating anything to her. He was down to Earth, and she loved that about him; his brutal honesty, his warm, blue eyes and how much love they held for her.

Troy was everything she never realized she really wanted, but that was the thing; that's what made him so special to her.

But now that he's not there for her anymore, and now that everyone's pitying her, everything back to normal - sort of. Her life's back to what it used to be: people always sugarcoating things to her, lying to her about anything and everything, and those looks she gets - ones that are so sorrow-filled and those whispers..."Hey, look, it's Sharpay. The poor thing; she just lost her boyfriend, Troy - and on her _birthday _no less! That poor thing; I wonder if she'll ever be the same again."

It _hurts_, all of it! She wishes that there was at least _one _honest friend out there, one that wouldn't be like that to her. But, nope. There's no one that really is her friend out there; not Gabriella, not Ryan and certainly not her greedy parents.

_**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**I try to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I'm, I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

"Why isn't anyone trying to find me? I mean, they realize that I'm gone right? So...why don't they care? Maybe...maybe I was just oblivious to all of this. Maybe...Troy was the only one who actually gave a crap about me for real. Others are just, th-they don't c-care ab-about m-me." Sharpay said this to herself, breaking down near the end. Tears gathered in her eyes and then started to fall again as she slid down - her back was killing her, since she was still leaning on the railing when she was doing this: but, she paid no heed to the burning sensation - her head then letting itself rest against her knees, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks rapidly.

God, she felt so...so..._breakable_.

And Troy was the one who did this to her. He was the one who actually made her _feel_. Did he ever think that maybe she _didn't _want to feel? Life was going alright without Troy - but now? Everything was spiraling out of control! And Sharpay couldn't _do_ _anything_ about it! It was so...unfair.

Life royally sucked.

_**Oh, why is everything so confusing?**_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**_

_**Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah**_

_**Yeah yee yeah, yeah eee yeah, yeah**_

"Uh, hey," Sharpay looked up and saw someone standing there awkwardly, "Are you - uh, alright?" She laughed bitterly at the person.

"Do I _look _alright to you?" She asked him sarcastically. The person paused, as if inspecting her, and the let out a throaty laugh that made Sharpay shiver - for once, not from the cold raindrops falling.

"Yeah, that's true. No offense, but you sorta look like shit - sound like it, too." The mystery person said to her.

Sharpay sighed into her knees. "None taken." Her voice sounded a little muffled, but she was sure he could hear her fine. Great, now she was talking to random people. Just what she needed. But - hey, it sure beat talking to herself. No need to turn into the Cat Lady with 50 cats in the future.

The person moved a little. "So, um, what's wrong?" He asked her, and Sharpay was shocked to hear concern laced in the mystery man's tone. He actually _cared _for her? Damn, they only talk for - what? One, maybe two minutes? And now, it's like they're best buds or something! But she was tired of being by herself, tired of being alone, so, she opened her mouth, and everything just came spewing out. Everything about her life; her so-called friends, Gabriella and Ryan, her parents...her Troy. Every. Single. Thing. Up to her favourite colour, pink. Or her dog, Boi. She told her whole life story to some random stranger she met on her birthday when she was visiting Troy's grave.

Wow, her life seriously more fucked up than she thought it was.

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Tryin' to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I'm, I'm with you, yeah**_

_**I'm with you, yeah**_

"Whoa, that's quite some story you got there," Said the stranger, "By the way, name's Dean." Finally, his name.

"Sharpay." She told him.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I already got that. Remember? You told me your whole auto-biography?" He paused, "Okay, that was pretty rude. Sorry: I didn't want to come out as a jerk..." Dean then immediately stopped talking and started laughing. Sharpay looked up at him from her curled up position, confused.

"Uh...any particular reason as to why you're crying, or do you just do that randomly in between sentences?" The blond girl sarcastically asked him. He continued to chuckle for a couple of seconds before stifling his laughter.

"Yeah, um, sorry 'bout that. It's just that my brother Sam always calls me a jerk, and I call him a bitch. You know; it's like our thing." He briefly explained, and Sharpay nodded. Then, the two lapsed into an awkward silence, not sure as to what they should say next. There wasn't anything else; they were just random strangers after all, nothing else about it. He just listened as she poured her heart to him and that was all.

_**Take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I'm, I'm with you, yeah**_

_**I'm with you, yeah**_

"Well, c'mon." Dean said to her. Sharpay looked up and saw his hand a couple of inches away from her face. She looked at it, confused as to why he stretched out his hand.

"You're supposed to take it...uh, Sharpay." He informed her, and Sharpay liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. It made her name sound so sexy, and she wondered if he made _everyone's _name sound so...desirable.

Although, Sharpay decided to just stare at his hand, not sure as to if she should take it or not. But...what was there to lose? Though, part of Sharpay felt like, in some way or another, she was betraying Troy if she grabbed his hand, but...why? She saw something move from the corner of her eye, and then, someone who looked a lot like Troy was standing there, smiling at her.

_"Take it." _Troy's look-a-like whispered, and Sharpay almost gasped because that person sounded _exactly _like him, too.

_No, _Sharpay thought to herself, _I shouldn't...Troy. I...no, no._

_"Take it, Sharpay. Please." _Yes, it was Troy. The blond girl was sure of it. It was him, and he wanted her to take Dean's hand.

"Just take it, Sharpay. Believe it or not, I wanna help you. C'mon." Dean said in a surprisingly soothing voice.

_**Take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I'm, I'm with you, oh**_

_**I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

With a small sigh, Sharpay let her hand slip in his, and it was like an electric current danced up and down her spine. She heard Dean's sharp in take of breath. Perhaps he felt it, too?

Troy smiled from behind Dean. _"Thank you." _And then, he was gone.

Dean pulled Sharpay up, but the bridge was so slippery that she slipped and Dean ended up catching her, his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, their lips just centimeters apart. The electric current once again passed through the two of them, and the two shuddered at the same time.

Sighing almost dreamingly, Sharpay leaned in, and let her lips claim Dean's. The blond girl didn't even _try_ to pull away, for the kiss was just...too wonderful for words.

And lets just say that Dean didn't pull away, either.

* * *

**THE**

**END**


End file.
